1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocopying machine and more particularly an electrophotographic copying machine of the type in which an original stand is reciprocated, exposure is made through a slit and an electrophotographic photosensitive member is in the form of a rotary drum. More specifically the present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine of the type in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member consisting of a photoconductive layer sandwiched between an insulating surface layer and an insulating or conducting member is used and an original in the form of a sheet or a thick original may be reproduced automatically, rapidly and economically upon copy media such as sheets of copy paper or the like (to be referred to as "copy paper" hereinafter in this specification).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in the electrophotographic copying machines available in the market, both ordinary sheets of paper and photosensitive sheets are used for reproducing an original in the form of a sheet of a thick original. The reproduction cost is high in the electrophotographic copying machine of the type using photosensitive sheets. Therefore the electrophotographic copying machines of the type using paper sheets are widely used because the cost per copy is very low. However, the electrophotographic photosensitive members which are repetitively used must be replaced when damaged. The advantages of the electrophotographic copying machines of the type using paper sheets will be cancelled if the replacement of the electrophotographic photosensitive members is difficult or the re-adjustment of the electrophotographic copying machines is required after the replacement.